hawk's eyesight
by Authorjelek
Summary: Takao dan apa yang dilihatnya. /HBD Takao!


Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tak berhak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil apapun dari fiksi yang saya buat ini.

* * *

Takao terkadang memikirkan baiknya pemberian Tuhan padanya.

Tuhan memberinya hidup, Tuhan memberinya kehidupan yang sempurna di mana tubuhnya terlahir tanpa cacat (malah banyak kelebihannya, seperti kemampuannya bermain basket yang tergolong mahir), di mana kehidupannya terbentuk dari banyak kenangan indah dari yang sedih sampai yang menyenangkan. Tuhan juga memberikannya satu kemampuan yang istimewa.

Ya, kemampuan mata yang membuatnya cukup dielukan, _hawk eyes_-nya itu.

Dia tahu, sangat tahu malah, kalau di atas langit selalu ada langit memang. Dia tak pernah berusaha menyombongkan diri dengan kemampuannya itu. Ia tahu ada orang yang lebih ditakuti kemampuan matanya dari tim yang disebut _kaisar_ itu. Ia tahu kemampuan basketnya juga bagaikan semut saja bila harus berhadapan dengan anggota-anggota generasi keajaiban, salah satunya yang berada di timnya itu. Ia tahu dalam pembelajaran dia juga tergolong anak biasa saja, tak jelek tak unggul.

Tapi Takao mengerti bila manusia memiliki kebahagiannya sendiri di dunia ini, walaupun hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menyadarinya. Ia adalah salah satunya.

_Hawk eyes_ itu, baginya, adalah sebuah anugerah yang manfaatnya lebih dari sekedar untuk bermain basket. Matanya melihat, melihat dengan sangat teliti, dan jiwanya merasa. Ia melihat teman, ia melihat pengalaman baru, ia melihat keindahan dunia, ia melihat—walaupun agak subjektif—semua hal.

Suatu hari, ia melihat. Hari pertamanya di SMA dan seseorang berambut hijau berdiri dengan teguhnya menunjukkan _pride_ besar, auranya menghujam semua orang dengan kengerian. Takao tersenyum, Takao menyapa.

(Sekali lagi Takao melihat aura itu hanyalah sebuah sampul dari orang yang sebenarnya. Ia melihat bagaimana hati Midorima yang lumayan rapuh dan kesetiaannya dalam berteman.)

Hari yang lain, Takao melihat. Senior-seniornya berkumpul, berlatih dengan keras—sangat malah—ditilik dari hujan keringat di kulit mereka. Ia melihat bagaimana ia dan para senior harus bertarung keras dengan keegoisan Midorima. Ia melihat bagaimana para senior mengerutkan alisnya seturun mungkin hanya untuk meladeni _ace_ baru timnya itu.

(Ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah cara yang berbeda dari berbagi pengalaman. Ia melihat bahwa jauh di bawah lubuk hati mereka, para senior hanya merasa Midorima yang merupakan adik mereka tetaplah harus dikasihi dan Midorima tahu bahwa ego dia tak boleh sampai menyakiti perasaan kakaknya.)

Hari berikutnya, Takao kembali melihat. Ia melihat bahwa ada sosok berambut biru muda yang menjadi lawan generasi keajaibannya yang pertama. Ia tak suka, ia tak suka bagaimana bocah seumurnya yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu memiliki kemampuan yang pasti di atasnya sebagai sesama pemberi _pass_. Ia tak suka maka ia ingin terus melihatnya. Ia tak suka maka ia akan melindungi tim dengan penglihatannya.

(Takao tidak benci pada Kuroko. Ia senang karena Kuroko membuat kemampuannya benar-benar berguna bagi tim. Walaupun kali ini kalah, ia yakin bahwa akan melihat Shuutoku akan memenangkan pertarungan mereka selanjutnya, dengan penglihatan dan bagaimana Takao bisa memberikan _pass_-nya.)

Hari berlanjut dan Takao tetap melihat. Penglihatannya kabur oleh air mata. Namun dibantu pendengarannya. Rengek pelan, sesenggukan. Midorima? Ah. Ia sendiri juga sama menangis. Tapi suaranya terdengar bergitu keras. Ah, tiga seniornya juga… Miyaji, Kimura, Ootsubo. Ternyata pahit rasanya. Saat Kaisar menidurkan sang Raja dan merebut tahtanya.

(Ketika itu, Takao bukan menangis karena kekalahan. Ia menangis karena takut. Ia takut kenyataan ia harus melihat seniornya lulus hanya dengan piala perunggu. Ia takut melihat seniornya lulus dengan senyuman yang tak menunjukkan kepuasan. Ia takut karena melihat bahwa dirinya akan marah ke pada dirinya sendiri karena tak dapat memberikan hadiah terakhir yang indah untuk para seniornya. Takao juga melihat diam-diam _cahaya_-nya juga merasa begitu.)

Hari berlalu, namun Takao merasa waktu berhenti untuknya. Takao tak mau melihat. Bunga sakura yang harusnya menunjukkan arti hidup seperti menunjukkan arti mati. Perpisahan.

(Pada akhirnya, matanya tetap membuatnya melihat. Dengan perasaan tak rela, ia harus berpisah dengan senior-senior reguler yang memberikannya kenangan berharga itu. Tanda-tanda kelulusan sudah terpasang indah di dada mereka.)

Hari kembali terasa lambat, Takao kembali mencoba melihat. Ia kembali melihat bahwa hidup itu indah. Walaupun ia terpaksa mengayuh sepeda. Walaupun pertandingan melawan Seirin selanjutnya terlihat lebih menantang. Walaupun Midorima terasa seperti menariknya ke dunia para jenius yang mengerikan, _Kiseki no Sedai_. Walaupun hari ini Oha-Asa menyarankan benda keburuntungan yang besar dan berat sekali.

(Takao dapat melihat dengan _hawk eyes_-nya bahwa Midorima Shintarou masih memiliki senyum tulus di belakangnya saat ia mengayuh dan Midorima menaiki gerobaknya. Dan ia ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa dunia jenius itu menyeramkan pada awalnya, namun ternyata para jenius tak sengeri itu juga, mereka terlihat seperti anak SMA biasa yang memiliki banyak tawa canda juga—minus Akashi dia belum tahu cara mengatasi kengerian darinya, sunggguh. Hari ini juga ia melihat kejadian lucu di mana Midorima terseok-seok membawa benda keberuntungannya… dan benda keberuntungan _Scorpio_ entah kenapa. Dan ia tertawa.)

Takao melihat, dan ia bersyukur. Kalau ini bukanlah anugerah untuk kebahagiaan dunianya, berarti Tuhan-nya memang merupakan zat terbaik dan Maha Pengasih yang tak pernah lupa untuk memberikan hadiah ulang tahun setiap kali harinya diperingati…

…yah, itulah yang setidaknya ia pikirkan.

**Fin.**

* * *

Intinya tentang hawk eye saya tahu dan setiap bagian dari fic ini cuma kerasa spam tralala trililili. Tapi berhubung saya sukanya hari ultah isinya tentang orang dapat hadiah yah, sekali-kali ngasih pesan moral dikit daripada buat yang belok terus 'kan? Heheh. Dan soal Takao nangis karena kelulusan lalalalahnya cuma headcanon kok hahah—lagian kejadian kalah dari Seirin pertama kelihatan biasa aja tapi… well, Shuutoku kan bukan anak kecil yang biasa menang jadi sedih kalau kalah dikit /halah /timfavoritdibela

Btw, Shuutoku emang bias saya jadi friendship (ataubljugagapapacough) antara anak Shuutoku saya demen banget *ngiler

Sekian dan maaf udah ngespam di fic ngespam lagi di A/N ^q^


End file.
